


Od tego się zaczęło

by LadyMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoon/pseuds/LadyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co wspólnego ma Irytek z eliksirami?<br/>Dlaczego Harry James Potter nie może się odszczekać,<br/>Co się dzieje, gdy dotyka się pewnego kamienia........... </p>
<p>Ta a także inne odpowiedzi będzie można znaleźć w tym opowiadaniu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Od tego się zaczęło

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, kolejny mój twór, tym razem fandom HP, który prawdę powiedziawszy od początku uwielbiałam. Prawdopodobnie wielorozdziałowiec, postacie mogą być trochę niekanoniczne, więc ostrzegam, slash, niebetowane, i prawdopodnobnie masa błędów, za które przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że jednak komuś się spodoba! :)

\- Potter, możesz mi do cholery wyjaśnić co szukasz w MOIM składziku na eliksiry? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, ściskając w jednej ręce pelerynę niewidkę, a w drugiej bluzę chłopaka.

\- Panie profesorze, ja... - chłopak miał tak przerażony wyraz twarzy i rozbiegane spojrzenie, coś zdecydowanie innego niż zazwyczaj, więc Severus wewnętrznie czuł, że coś jest nie wporządku.

\- Panie Potter, zapytam jeszcze raz, a Ty postarasz się zbudować odpowiednią odpowiedź, czy wyraziłem się jasno? - cichy syk, był zapowiedzią bardzo ostrej kary, jeżeli Potter zignoruje jego polecenia. 

\- Tak, profesorze, przepraszam, ja tylko... chciałem pożyczyć trochę eliksiru przeciwbólowego, to wszystko – nie coś naprawdę nie było w porządku a Snape nie był ślepy. Zauważył jak Potter chowa swoją lewą rękę za siebie i zagryza wargi.

\- Czy w takim wypadku pokaże mi pan swoją rękę, panie Potter? Czy sam mam sprawdzić co takiego ukrywa nasz Zbawca Świata. Ostrzegam Potter, że skutki mogą być dla Ciebie bardzo... niekorzystne.

\- Oczywiście proszę pana, nie dzieje się z nią nic niepokojącego – powiedział chłopak wysuwając swoją prawą dłoń w stronę nauczyciela. 

\- Czy Ty myślisz, że ja jestem głupi, Potter?!- huknął na niego Snape, puszczając jego bluzę a chwytając nadgarstek lewej dłoni. Przyciągnął ją na wysokość swoich oczu, po czym jego domysły nabrały uzasadnionych powodów- możesz mi powiedzieć, dzieciaku, dlaczego masz ten bandaż, który w dodatku jest cały przesiąknięty krwią? - jego głos był coraz cichszy, ale wiedział to każdy, że jeżeli jego głos tracił na sile to niewiele brakowała do naprawdę poważnego wybuchu.

Harry przełknął ślinę, starając się zachować spokój. Próbował dyskretnie odsunąć się od nauczyciela, aby ten nie przyciskał go z taką siłą do siebie. Jednak jedyne co uzyskał to to, że został mocniej dociśnięty do ściany. Jedna jego ręka unieruchomiona była pomiędzy ścianą a jego plecami, a drugą ściskał mu Snape. Życie jak w Madrycie – pomyślał Harry, zagryzając mocniej wargi- trzeba było iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, co mu do cholery przyszło na myśl?! Cholerny szlaban z Filchem, cholerny Irytek ! Niech to diabli, naprawdę kiepsko to wygląda. 

\- No dalej, język utknął Ci w gardle, Gryfoniaku? Gadaj natychmiast!

\- To nic, naprawdę! Tylko wypadek przy pracy! Już wychodzę, widzi pan? Niczego nie zabrałem!Niech pan odbierze mi punkty, da szlaban, cokolwiek, jednak proszę mnie wypuścić! - Harry naprawdę zaczął panikować, gdy zamiast uwolnienia rąk, został obrzucony mrocznym spojrzeniem, a bandaż na jego ręce zaczął się sam rozwijać.

\- Oh Merlinie, to koniec. Co on sobie o mnie pomyśli?! W sumie już nic gorszego nie może. Niech on mnie zostawi, ledwo się kontroluję. To boli – Chłopak patrzył jak bandaż opada na podłogę, a na jego dłoniach widnieje krwawy znak przedstawiający kruka z różą w dziobie. Ciężko było to na oko rozpoznać, ponieważ znak obficie krwawił zniekształcając obraz.

Snape zmrużył z niedowierzaniem oczy, skąd chłopak ma jego znak rodowy na ciele?! Musiałby użyć... nie to nie możliwe! 

\- Harry Potterze, wyjaśnij mi skąd się to wzięło, albo wywlokę Cię na rozmowę z dyrektorem! - odrobinę głośniejszy głos spowodował, że chłopak poskoczył w miejscu.

\- Ja, miałem szlaban z Filchem i pewnym momencie on poszedł poszukać pani Norris, a ja miałem dokończyć zmywać podłogę w klasie. W pewnym momencie wpadł Irytek, chciałem zasłonić ręką głowę, ponieważ rzucił we mnie jakąś fiolką. W pewnym momencie poczułem ból, jednak zawinąłem dłoń w szmatkę a po dokończeniu sprzątania i odebraniu różdżki wyczarowałem bandaż. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, ból był okropny, jedyne co przyszło mi do głowy było właśnie laboratorium. Przepraszam- chłopak naprawdę był szczery, albo po prostu dobrze kłamał. 

\- Czy wiesz co to była za mikstura? I jak bardzo teraz boli? Gadaj, Potter! - choć jego głos zmiękł trochę to wcale nie z powodu współczucia, jednak miał już pewne podejrzenia dotyczące zawartości fiolki i choć jego niechęć do tego bachora była naprawdę duża, nie mógł pozwolić, żeby chłopakowi stała się naprawdę krzywda.

\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia profesorze- wyszeptał cicho Harry- jednak powiedział, że to coś co sprawi, że do końca mojego życia będę cierpiał przez odrzucenie i zawód miłosny, czy coś w tym stylu, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć dokładnie. Choć w sumie to już niedługo.

\- Co ty głupcze opowiadasz, na litość Morgany!? Jeżeli myślisz, ze Dumbledore i cały Zakon pozwoli Ci ładnie umrzeć na polu bitwy, żebyś był jeszcze bardziej sławny, to grubo się mylisz. A teraz, jeżeli byś był łaskawy usiądź na tym krześle. Nie patrz tak na mnie Potter, to, że nie odjąłem Ci jeszcze punktów może się zmienić właśnie w tej chwili. Siadaj!

Chyba jeszcze nie widział, żeby Potter był aż tak zrezygnowany, gdy siadał na postawionym krześle. Od pewnego czasu Severus podejrzewał u dzieciaka lekką depresję. Słowa rzucone dziś przez Irytyka zapewne jeszcze bardziej podłamały chłopaka. Warcząc pod nosem z irytacji przywołał do siebie miskę z wodą i gąbkę. Do wody dodał eliksir zawierający w sobie zmutowane trombocyty, które przy zetknięciu z raną powodowały szybsze wytwarzanie się nici fibryny.  
Warknął na Pottera, żeby wsadził dłoń do cholernej miski, bo to go przecież nie zje. Nie wysilał się na łagodny ton, bo w tym przypadku nic by to nie dało, jednak z pokorą jaką wykonał tę czynność, zdziwił samego Severusa. Coraz gorzej, im dłużej będą zwlekać, tym bardziej Potter będzie potulny, niedobrze. 

\- Silver! - Severus zawołał skrzata oraz polecił mu by poinformował dyrektora, że profesor Snape oczekuje go w laboratorium. Odwracając się z powrotem w stronę Złotego Chłopca, dostrzegł jeszcze większe przerażenie. Na to niestety nic nie mógł już poradzić. 

\- Potter, dyrektor nie zrobi Ci krzywdy, więc się uspokój! Natychmiast! Musiałem go zawiadomić, bo sprawa jest poważniejsza niż myślałeś. Podejrzewam, czym rzucił w Ciebie duch, jednak musimy to sprawdzić, więc z laski swojej będzie najlepiej jeżeli pójdziesz spać – to chyba było najmilsze zdanie jakie powiedział, kiedykolwiek do tego chłopaka. Odpowiedzią było lekkie skinięcie głową, po czym Potter zerwał się z krzesła i skierował się szybkim krokiem do drzwi.

Severus westchnął, machnął różdżką zamykając drzwi zaklęciem. Nie wyraził się dostatecznie jasno. Potter nie mógł na jego nieszczęście opuścić jego kwater. Mogłoby to bardziej pogorszyć jego stan, co wolałby uniknąć. 

\- Panie Potter, bez względu na pana chęć opuszczenia moich skromnych progów, nie może pan tego zrobić. Więc proszę iść za mną. Pokażę Ci gdzie możesz się przespać, twój organizm musi nadrobić utraconą krew, która nawiasem mówiąc przestała plamić moją podłogę. Wielki plus. A teraz za mną!

Nawet jeżeli Harry chciał się sprzeczać, coś mu nie pozwalało. Nigdy nie był taki potulny... no dobra wakacje u Dursley`ów się nie liczą, jednak teraz to było coś innego, chciał odpyskować, stawić się, jednak gdy już miał otwierać usta by obrazić profesora, to tak jakby woda dostawała się do jego ust. Nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Dlatego potulny niczym baranek, powolnym krokiem powlókł się za Snapem. Chyba ubyło mu więcej krwi niż mu się zdawało, przynajmniej już nie leje się z niego jak ze źródła. Co by nie powiedzieć, ten człowiek wiedział co robi- pomyślał Harry uśmiechając się lekko. 

Docierając do prywatnych kwater, Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął głośno, wpuszczając Gryfona do salonu. Dostrzegł szok na twarzy Pottera, a on sam zaśmiał się złośliwie w duchu. A już myślałeś, że śpię w trumnie, co? Oj Potter, Potter. Pokręcił lekko głową, przechodząc przez pierwsze drzwi po prawej stronie. 

\- Tutaj możesz się przespać, jeżeli dasz radę możesz się umyć- tu wskazał na kolejne drzwi- ale widzę, że nie bardzo sobie z tym poradzisz, więc przynajmniej, zdejmij buty. Gdy porozmawiam profesorem Dumbledorem, wrócę i cię obudzę. Nie próbuj stąd wychodzić, drzwi są zabezpieczone! - rzucił na odchodnym zamykając drzwi. Miał nadzieję tylko, że Potter nie utopi się przypadkiem lub nie skręci karku spadając z łóżka. No cóż. Jeden problem z głowy. 

Wchodząc do gabinetu, dostrzegł dyrektora, który czekał już na niego, popijając herbatę. Zawsze wyglądał jak dobrotliwy staruszek, jednak Severus wiedział, że nie zawsze ten pogodny uśmiech, prowadzi nie tylko do takich dobrych rzeczy.

\- Albusie, mamy bardzo duży problem. 

\- Co się stało, mój chłopcze? Silver prosił bym przybył jak najszybciej.

\- Tak, bo widzisz Albusie, nasz kochany Irytek potraktował Złotego Chłopca, pewną zakazaną miksturą. Dzieciak mało się nie wykrwawił, próbując dostać się do mojego laboratorium po eliksir przeciwbólowy. Ten idiota Filch zostawił go samego na samym środku jakiegoś korytarza, biegając za wyleniałym kotem, a Potter, cóż. Na razie śpi, nie mogłem mu pozwolić wyjść stąd z tym znamieniem na dłoni. 

\- Znamieniem na dłoni? 

\- Tak. Eliksir spowodował przecięcie się nie tylko skóry, lecz także mięśni na dłoni Gryfona, formując się w kruka z różą w dziobie.

\- Kruk z różą w dziobie, czy to nie jest przypadkiem twój znak, Severusie? - na to stwierdzenie Mistrz Eliksirów zgrzytnął głośno zębami – oczywiście nie posądzam Cię o nic, mój drogi! Czy masz podejrzenie, co to była za mikstura?- widać było, że dyrektor jest bardzo nie zadowolony z obrotu spraw. 

\- Pewnie znasz mugolską bajkę o Pięknej i Bestii. Bardzo uproszczona, czarodziejska historia. Zaczarowana Bestia chce odzyskać swój wygląd, zwabia dziewczynę i tutaj drogi tej historii się rozchodzą. Mugolska kończy się prawdziwą miłością i łzawym zakończeniem. Czarodziejska natomiast mówi o tym, jak Bestia za pomocą wiedźmy Miratrix, waży eliksir którym poi Bellę. Dziewczyna staje się zakochana w Bestii, na jej ciele pojawia się jego znak rodowy, co oczywiście prowadzi do zdjęcia czaru z księcia. Po paru miesiącach znudziła się księciu prosta dziewczyna. Wyruszył więc do wioski, szukając nowej rozrywki. Gdy był w trakcie zaznajamiania się z pewną rudowłosą dziewką, Bella odnalazła go poprzez więź. Zrozpaczona tym co zobaczyła, uciekła na górę Eneidy, gdzie wypowiedziała ostanie zdanie, po czym rzuciła się w przepaść. Książę odnalazł ciało trzy dni później, nie mogąc sobie wybaczyć podciął sobie żyły.  
Pewnie wiesz po co Ci to mówię, Albusie. Właśnie ten eliksir został wylany na Twojego pupilka. Jednak nie mam pewności dlaczego to mój znak rodowy pojawił się na jego dłoni, nie mam dostępu do tej receptury, nawet nie wiem gdzie mam jej szukać, do cholery! Sam wiesz, co się stanie z tym bachorem, Albusie! 

\- Severusie, opanuj swój gniew. Wyślę sowę do mojego bliskiego przyjaciela z Hiszpanii. Mam nadzieję, że zgodzi się pomóc nam w poszukiwaniach eliksiru Nexus*. Na razie wiesz co masz robić, prawda? Nie wolno Ci dopuścić chłopca, do stanu całkowitego załamania się. Jest nam potrzebny nam wszystkim mój drogi, nam wszystkim- z tymi słowami dyrektor opuścił pomieszczenie.

Severus Snape westchnął głośno, po raz kolejny tego dnia i przywołał do siebie butelkę Whisky. Teraz jego życie stało się naprawdę popierdolone. Z kolejnym westchnięciem, nie kwapiąc się po szklankę, łyknął ostry trunek prosto z butelki, zastanawiając się jak wytłumaczyć Złotemu Chłopcu, że ten proces może być nieodwracalny. 

 

~~~~~~~~  
* nazwa eliksiru została wymyślona przezemnie. Próbowałam z łaciną i w końcu hasło "związanie" pozwoliło na wyszukanie całkiem przyzwoitego słowa. Jeżeli będą jakieś zastrzeżenia, proszę, piszcie do mnie!


End file.
